marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shola Inkose (Earth-616)
, , University of Chicago | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Genosha, formerly University of Chicago, Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 199 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Shaved from Black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly adventurer, student | Education = University of Chicago | Origin = Depowered Mutant, temporary repowered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Genosha | Creators = Chris Claremont; Juan Bobillo | First = Mekanix #1 | HistoryText = Student in the University of Chicago Born in Genosha, Shola was smuggled out as a child as a foreign exchange student. After he grew older, he attended the University of Chicago. When Cassandra Nova had Wild Sentinels destroy Genosha, Shola lost his entire family who had been living on the island during the time. He was left utterly alone, not only because of the loss of his family and home, but also with the revocation of his student visa when the United Nations declared Genosha a terrorist state due to the activities of "Magneto". To add insult to injury, Shola had been in contact with a telepath on Genosha the moment that the island was destroyed, leaving him with a mental imprint of the "death-moment" of everyone who died on Genosha during the horrific attack. Every time he closed his eyes and entered a REM state, he experienced another death first-hand from that terrible day. As a result he couldn't sleep and hadn't slept since. After the attack, Shola briefly remained at the University of Chicago where he met Kitty Pryde and Xi'an Coy Manh after helping them with an incident in the physics department caused by the anti-mutant hate group Purity. After this episode, his flat was targeted by Purity members. Befriending the two former X-Men and Tom More, a Purity member he saved from the previous incident who had come to fight alongside his teammates, he started hanging out with the three, helping Kitty to restore her flat trashed by the F.B.I. and anti-mutant neighborhood, and subtly threatening Tom. He later helped Kitty and Shan defeat a few Wild Sentinels that attacked them. Shola was instrumental in their destruction as Karma's telepathic powers were useless on the machines, and as they quickly adapted to Shadowcat's offensive phasing ability. During the debate opposing Alice Tremaine and Purity to tolerate the mutant presence in the university, Shola tried to get violent but was calmed down by Kitty, as a use of powers and a fight would only give satisfaction to the racists. Just at the moment he left the room with Karma for a walk, the Wild Sentinels invaded the campus. Helped morally by Karma, Shola managed to destroy all of the Sentinels, saving the students. This fight achieved, Kitty, Tom, Xian, and Shola were free to spend some good time at Chicago. Genoshan Excalibur In his next appearance, he had been captured and placed in stasis by a group of Magistrates which used to dominate the island before Magneto took over. Along with the Prime Sentinel Karima Shapandar, it appeared that they were going to be the secret weapons of the Magistrates to take back the island. However, the airplane that was carrying them crashed and Shola found himself on the side of the ragtag members of the newest incarnation of Excalibur. His abilities were indispensable to Professor X in the demolition and reconstruction of his homeland. M-Day During the Decimation, Shola was one of the many mutants who lost their mutant abilities. When Quicksilver came to Genosha, offering to restore their powers using the Terrigen Mists, he wasn't interested first, as he feared to have his nightmares back with his mutant gifts. He eventually took the cure, and was indeed forced to stay awake, as his visions were back. He was later taken into medical care with the other refugees by the O*N*E, at the same hospital where Callisto had been sent when him powers overwhelmed her. The effects of the Mists eventually wore off, leaving him powerless once more. | Powers = Depowered }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Terrigenesis Category:Depowered Mutants Terreginesis-Repowered Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Empaths Category:Genoshans Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates